Like Daughter not Like Father
by Cynner
Summary: this is the sequel to Daughter of a devil "She will be the one to rise against him...she will be his downfall."
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy the sequel!

Chapter 1-The gathering

Tall dark hooded figures stood and waited in a circle. They stood deep in the woods surrounded by fog waiting.

Klaus appeared and greeted them all with a smirk. Elijah and Jonas behind him staring at the dark figures.

"It's been along time since we've been together like this. Last time we gathered, I had just had an heir. Well again we gather for the same reasons but, this child isn't just half vampire and human. She's part witch!"

The hooded figures nodded their approval."This child will bring the world to it's knees, if raised right!" he continued.

One of the hooded figures took a step forward and whispered, "Where is the child?"

Klaus grimaced. "With her mother and her lover!" he growled.

"You have to get the child back Klaus! The child will never learn the proper way if she's with the witch!"

Klaus paced and murmured to himself. He lifted his head and pointed to one of the hooded figures.

"When do the elders arrive?"

The hooded figure walked gracefully over to him. "They will arrive when you have the child!" the figure sneered.

Klaus laughed softly and faced away from the group.

"I'll get her back, and the witch too! I can't let that Damon Salvatore have her! SHE'S MINE!"

The hooded figures nodded and bowed to Klaus and disappeared in the foggy woods. Only one hooded figure stayed.

"Klaus don't worry, Luka will be watching and waiting for the right moment...you'll get them back"

Klaus faced the hooded figure and grinned.

"How does she look?" he asked.

"Perfectly healthy, like her mother" the figure replied.

"Thank you..."

The dark figure pulled the hood down and smiled at him.

"...Milly."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-The burden and the phone call

_5 months later..._

Bonnie cradles the small bundle in her arms. Whispering soft words of love and singing lullabies.

Bonnie felt stressed and scared. Somewhere out there she knows that Klaus is alive and waiting.

Waiting for his opportunity to snatch her daughter away from her. She still couldn't grasp the thought of how something so innocent, be conceived by something so dark. It used to bug her but her husband would always ease her mind about it.

_Damon. _

Damon loves their baby girl so much. He promised her that he would die to protect their child. Stefan and Caroline promised to do the same and rip him to shreds with Damon.

"_I'm gonna kill him Bonnie! I promise you! He such as looks at my god kid Imma kill him!" _

She laughs briefly at the memory but it doesn't calm her one bit. She fears for their baby. Someday this little girl will have to go toe to toe with something evil, pure evil...her _**real**_ father. She and Damon have talked about the pros and cons of telling their daughter, when she's older about Klaus. Damon doesn't want to. He says that he is the father and no other man would take that away from him. Klaus may be her father by blood, but _**he**_ is her father.

_**He**_ is be the man to raise her and mold her into something good not evil. _**He**_ is the one to sing to her, carry her, tuck her in to bed, read her stories, take her to school, be her shoulder to cry on when her heart gets broken by some prick, beat up said prick(s) and be the man to give her away at her wedding.

He _**is**_ her father and there is nothing Klaus can do or say to change that.

She smiles at her daughter and then gently lays her down in her crib. She turns on the night light and kisses her goodnight.

She doesn't close the door because she wants Damon to hear everything better when they're all sleeping and to listen and make sure that Anastasia is safe. With one more glance to calm herself, she leaves to go to sleep too.

She walks to the bedroom, where her and her husband share. She climbs into the bed and snuggles to her already sleeping vampire. In his sleep he pulls her closer and kisses her head. She wraps her arms around him and tries to sleep. She listens to the gurgling sounds their daughter is making down the hall. She smiles when Damon mumbles, "She's fine, she'll fall asleep soon". She giggles and kisses his bare chest and sure enough she doesn't hear their baby girl gurgling. She feels better knowing Damon is still alert, even though he's sleeping.

It feels so good that their baby is still a baby and that she doesn't know anything about her fate that lies ahead in the distant future.

She knows the burden that Anastasia will have to carry is heavy and terrifying. But her mommy and daddy and the rest of their supernatural group will be there every step of the way.

She's nervous about that day but when that day comes, they'll be ready. Bonnie just wants to focus on the good and wonderful things about her family and friends while Anastasia is still a baby.

But, there just one thing that is truly scaring her and that she can't get out of her head. She got a call two hours ago from a certain and former warlock and to say he is pissed is just an understatement...

Her dad is coming for a visit.

Reviews are love! thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Lilith

Bonnie carrying a wide awake Anastasia, watched a stress and angry Damon pace their bedroom.

"You're father is going to kill me Bonnie! I remember watching over your father when he was younger and man did he hate me! I hated him too! That little brat!" he said angrily.

Bonnie shook her head and couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Damon don't be ridiculous! My dad is not going to kill you. He doesn't do magic anymore he stopped when I was born and will you stop pacing already! You're making me dizzy!"

Damon faced Bonnie and huffed, "Fine, fine! I'll play nice but he so as starts it, I'm gonna wring his neck!"

He put on his black shirt and leather jacket and walked passed her. Bonnie chuckled and and watched Damon stomping away.

She look at her daughter kissed her forehead.

"Isn't daddy funny?"

The little green eyed hybrid just gurgled and tugged on Bonnie's curly hair.

"I thought so"

In the light filled new study, sat Klaus. He was staring at nothing, lost in his own world, twirling a ring in his hand. He stopped and gazed at it.

_Camilla._

He be lying if he didn't regret killing his own child, his first born. He loved her , even if she didn't know

He does regret what he did. He has to let go of Camilla and let in Anastasia.

_Anastasia, it's alright, I could have named her better though. _He muses.

He lets it slide because Bonnie liked it. _The little witch, how I can't wait to feel her flesh against mine again._

He closes his eyes and sees Camilla. He snaps them open and frowns. It will take some time to let her fade into a memory. What he did was the right thing to do. She was against him and had betrayed him. He couldn't let her drag him down so he did what he did.

_Sacrifices had to be made..._

"Klaus"

His head snapped up to the voice and sat up. "Elijah?" Elijah met his eyes.

"She's here."

Klaus stood up and straitened out his suit and placed the ring in his pocket. "Send her in"

Elijah gave him a nod and stepped away from the doorway. In an instant a woman appeared right behind Elijah.

She had long black wavy hair and a perfect hour glass figure. Her brown eyes were tense and cruel.

She smiled at Klaus and walked into the study. She turned to the door and slammed it shut.

She turned back to face Klaus and smiled, showing of her perfectly straight, white teeth.

"Klaus!How nice to see you again!" She walked over to him. Klaus smiled and kissed her hand.

"Hello Lilith, it's nice to see you again." Lilith nodded and snatched her hand away quickly.

"Did you do it?" She questioned. Klaus knowing what she was referring to replied, "Yes"

Lilith laughed and clasped her hands together. "Good, I told you she was a liability. Just like her mother!" She sneered.

She walked over to the window and peered out to see Elijah and Jonas talking by a car.

"And so is Elijah"

Klaus frowned and walked back over to his desk. "Elijah is my brother and your childe, I have no reason to not trust him, Camilla I understand but Elijah?"

Lilith raised her head and glared at him. "Yes Elijah, he let the doppelganger go because he got distracted by your daughter and let her get away! May I remind you that I want that stupid curse broken!"

Klaus leaned on his desk and bowed his head. "I know-"

"I know what? Klaus you let yourself to get distracted as well! You let the witch go and knocked her up?"

"At least I have an heir" he said softly.

"Is that supposed to impress me? You killed Camilla, who's to say you won't do it again to this one?"

"I understand-" She titled her head and gave him a dark look.

"I want you to get the witch and kill Katrina's doppelganger, get her blood and we break the curse!"

Klaus nodded and sighed. "I will get them back" he promised. Lilith nodded in approval.

"Keep Elijah out though, I no longer trust him."

She walked back to the door and opened it. She leaned against it for a moment and closed her eyes.

"The rest of the elders will be here soon, I suggest you hurry Klaus. I am being generous and sparing your life because you are my childe and I am your sire..."

Klaus lifted his head and waited for her to continue.

"The rest won't be so merciful" She then walked away.

Klaus listened to the clicking of her heels. When he couldn't hear them anymore he relaxed and ran a tired hand over his face. _Fuck!_

He had to get his child and witch back soon or else they will sacrifice him along with the doppelganger.

He can't disappoint them. The spell must be broken. And when it is broken, all vampires won't need the stupid day walker rings anymore, they would be free to kill whenever they please without weakness and his daughter will be with them creating chaos and destruction, reminding the humans that everything they considered fiction and fairy tales, was in fact real.

Klaus grinned and sat back down in his desk. _The originals and the elders would be feared once more..._

That's it for now at least. Still trying to come up with ideas on how the whole Bonnie's dad and Damon encounter will go. As for Lilith and the elders well I looked up ancient vampires and the name Lilith came up and other ancient vampires called elders. They are respected by the less older vampires.

This group of vampires along with Lilith created the vampires. They lived in something BC Babylonian. Something like that, I dunno. I thought it was a good idea and since Klaus was alive during the ancient Rome i thought why not, he needs a sire so Lilith is his sire in this story and basically all the originals are her children.

Any who, thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Love you guys!

~Cynner

.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter#4-Gradpa Bennett

Damon sat on his new favourite recliner, (since he had to throw out the one Elijah sat in. Bonnie still calls him a baby about it.) with Bonnie on his lap. Stefan and Elena left five minutes ago because they don't want to be around when Bonnie's dad goes ballistic. Caroline wisely did the same.

So here the newly wed couple waited for the arrival of Alexander Bennett. Bonnie tried to sooth Damon's worries but he couldn't stop from turning into vampire mode then back to normal.

He almost bucked Bonnie off of him when they hear someone knocking at the door. Bonnie gets up and throws Damon a glance and goes to open the door. Damon hears his Bonnie greet her father.

"Don't, "Hi me!" young lady, when in the hell were you going to tell me you got yourself a baby and you got married?"

Bonnie walks into the living room from the foyer, her father right on her heels. The tall lean, green eyed former warlock, makes eye contact with Damon and glares. _If looks could kill..._

"And you married _him_?" Mr. Bennett gestures with his hand. "HIM?" Now waving his hands wildly.

Damon gets up and is inches from the mans face. They both stare down at each other,

"You, I haven't seen you in years. I thought you would be dead by now." growls the older man.

"Yeah well Alex, _I'm_ a vampire I can live forever!" says Damon in a voice that says "duh!"

"Okay, alright! Enough with the macho display!" sighs Bonnie stepping in between her father and husband. "Dad, I was going to tell you, but things are dangerous again in Mystic falls."

The ex warlock turned to his only daughter and sighed. "So, that's why you didn't tell me you got pregnant by one of the oldest vampire's baby and you got married to the dick of a vampire that has protect our bloodline for centuries?"

Bonnie nodded and started at her father right into his own green eyes.

Her father shook his head and sat down on one of the couches in the room and rubbed his eyes.

"I had to find out by your long lost cousin, Lucy! You know how that makes me feel?" he asked.

Bonnie looked down and Damon sat back down into his chair. "I was going to tell you dad." She said softly. " But I wanted you to be safe. I didn't want you to get hurt. Dad you're not a warlock anymore and-."

Her father looked up sharply at her. Bonnie seeing the look on his face stopped. Damon getting tired of the old man making his witch feel horrible than she already does by keeping her father in the dark stands up.

"Alexander, I know how you're angry, I would probably be too if my little Stasia did the same thing to me but Bonnie tried to protect you, We lied to you after the fire when you came looking for Bonnie. She was kidnapped by Klaus and so was Elena, we knew Bonnie wouldn't want him to know that you know about him and everything else. He would kill you."

Mr. Bennett started in wonder at the vampire who protected him when he was a child. He sighed and got up.

"You're right" he said, shocking his daughter and the dark haired vampire. "I now wish more than ever to have my powers back to protect you, Bonnie." Bonnie smiled at her dad and hugged him.

"I'm sorry for not being there all the time and for not approving of magic, I just...I didn't want it for you." Alexander hugs his daughter tightly and rubs her back. "I'm just sorry."

Bonnie smiles and pulls back to look a him. "I'm sorry too, I know you wanted me to have a normal life but I love being a witch. I'm in love with Damon and I'm not sorry that I couldn't marry some normal guy or warlock, I love him dad and I know you don't like it but you have to suck it up for me."

Her father smirks seeing himself in her and nods to her. "You don't choose who you love Bonnie, and I'm okay with this, I know Damon-" He looks back to stare at Damon who was watching this whole father and daughter moment smiling. "Will protect you, he has protected our bloodline for a long time, I have faith in him." Damon smiles and gives the former brat he used to know, a silent thank you.

Mr. Bennett turns back to his daughter and hugs her again. He pulls back quickly and takes Damon by surprise when he extended his hand out. Damon not hesitating one bit, takes his hand firmly and shakes it.

"You still got a good grip there Alex" Damon grins. Alexander laughs, his tired eyes twinkling.

"So where is my grand-daughter? I think it's about time she meets her grandpa!" He exclaims and lets out a deep hearty laugh.

Damon wasting no time races upstairs with his super vampire speed and comes back gently carrying Anastasia.

Alexander takes in how much she looks like her mother. The curly hair and the green eyes. Damon hands Anastasia to him.

He cradles her and kissed her forehead. He shakes his head and stares at Bonnie and couldn't help but feel very emotional. He blames it on his old age. " My baby has baby!" he cries with awe. Bonnie laughs.

"You're not gonna cry now dad, are you?" she jokes. Her dad just glares and goes back to cooing and murmuring nonsense to his grand-daughter. Damon pulls Bonnie into his side and kisses her head and they both watch the former warlock interact with with Anastasia.

_Meanwhile..._

"Anything Jonas?"

Jonas turning from the mirror faced Klaus.

"No nothing now." He lied. "But um, Bonnie goes back to school tomorrow and Luka is already registered and-"

"And what Jonas?" Klaus yells. Jonas fixing his glasses looked at Klaus again. "And now Luka can start with the plan and gain her trust."

Klaus smiles and walks away. Jonas let out a breath of relief and sat down facing away from the mirror.

He shakes his head and buries his face in his hands.

_Things are about to get ugly..._

Thanks again to all who reviewed last time! Love you guys so much and remember to review!

3,

Cynner


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Luka

After last night with Mr. Bennett meeting his grandchild and forgiving Bonnie for keeping him out of the loop, he had a flight to catch, he had to get back to Los Angeles to work. Before leaving he spent more time with Anastasia and saying his hellos and goodbyes to the rest.

Stefan met Bonnie's father and had a good long conversations about history which had Damon and Caroline dying of boredom. Alex wasn't too pleased of Bonnie's childhood friend, the girl that used to come over for cookies is now a vampire. But he hugged her and knew she would always be the pig-tail blond little girl to him.

He hugged Elena too and was happy that after the tragedy of her parents and the vampires, she still has a level head and is happy and in love with the younger Salvatore.

Lastly, he said goodbye to his little girl and promised he'd be back soon and wished her all the happiness in the world.

But before all the goodbyes he had a long overdue talk with Damon.

"Damon, I know you love my daughter and I am happy for you too but promise me something."

Damon gave him a concerning look. "Anything Alex." The green eyed man smiled at the vampire.

"I'm no longer a warlock and so I no longer have strength to kill the bastard who hurt my daughter. He-" Alexander closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Promise me that you will cause him so much pain for hurting Bonnie."

Damon lifted his head and nodded. "I'll do more than that Alex, much more. I'll do it for Bonnie, you but mostly for my own little girl."

Alex grinned and gave Damon a firm hand shake and left.

Damon wasn't lying about what he said. Soon Klaus will come looking for his little Stasia, and he will be ready to rip him apart. That was a promise.

.

"Do you really have to go to school?" whined Damon from his place on the bed cradling a happy Anastasia. Bonnie rolled her eyes and turned to face him.

"Yes Damon, I have to. I want to be somebody other than a witch. I wanna give Anastasia some normal example."

Damon shook his head and started to play with the little girl's feet. He didn't want Bonnie to go. He wouldn't be able to protect her as much.

"I still don't think you should go and going to school and becoming something isn't going to bring our kid normal." he argued. Bonnie putting on her black bra then her green blouse, sighed. She sat down on the bed and eyed their daughter. She doesn't want to go either. She's going to miss seeing Damon and her baby girl.

"Damon I don't want to go either-"

"Then don't!" he cried. Bonnie smiling stood and kissed him. "I have to go now." she whispered.

Damon closed his eyes and nodded.

She grabbed her bag and reminded him about baby stuff. He grinned and waved her concerns off.

"Have a good day honey!" he said sarcastic cheerfulness. Bonnie gave him a glare and quickly kissed Anastasia and left.

Damon listened to her leave and then looked at the curly haired baby.

"Guess it just you and me huh?" Anastasia gurgled and chewed on the blankets.

"Guess so, let's get you your breakfast shall we?"

.

Bonnie walked into the school and went straight into the office. She registered her name again but this time replacing Bonnie Bennett to Bonnie Salvatore.

The teachers looked at her funny and shrugged it off. She was turning eighteen in a month anyway.

She walked down the halls, filled with a sea of students. They all started at her. Their faces read, disappointment, jealousy. Well actually those were the guys' faces. The girls were of jealousy to and something like "That bitch stole my man!". Guess Damon was that popular among the ladies.

She just grinned and went to her classes. Elena and Caroline helped fill in what Bonnie missed but it wasn't that much, she was taking the online classes while she was pregnant.

When school was done for the day, Bonnie couldn't help but feel ecstatic that it was over. She missed her little family like hell. Elena laughed and joked that maybe they should have the school built a daycare. Bonnie laughed and replied, "I wish!"

"I'll be right back Bon, I forgot to hand in my essay to Mrs. Wellburn. She's gonna kill me!"

Bonnie laughed at the brunettes dramatics. "Well go then, I'll wait by the car." Elena gave her a "thank you" look and sprinted toward the building.

Bonnie chuckled and went to lean on the car when she bumped into something. She saw a guy with almost the same skin tone and brown eyes stare back at her in surprised.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to...I didn't see you." Bonnie babbled. The guys laughed.

"No it's okay, I should have watched where I was going, I'm sorry." They both laughed. Bonnie took a second to eye him and asked, "I've never seen you around here before, do you go here?"

The guys smiled. "Yeah I do now, My name is Luka. I just moved here with my dad from Louisiana, he teaches at the college here.

"Oh." she nodded. " I'm Bonnie, I just got back here and yeah I didn't know who you were."

"Just got back, where were you?" he asked curiously. Bonnie smiled at him shyly.

"I um, I just had my daughter and I got married to my boyfriend so..." Luka gave her a disappointed look. "So you're married."

Bonnie grinned. "Yeah I am." She lifted up her left hand and showed him her rings.

"Wow, he must be rich." he exclaimed. Bonnie giggled. They both turned to see an out of breath Elena run up to them.

"Hey Bonnie sorry, Mrs. Wellburn was giving hell about handing my paper late."

Bonnie laughed and patted Elena on the back. "Oh, Elena this is Luka, Luka, Elena."

Luka smiled and shook Elena's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." The doe eyed girl replied.

"Well I gotta go it was nice to meet you guys" Luka waved goodbye and smiled at Bonnie before leaving.

Elena gave Bonnie a devious look. "He's cute, he seemed interested in you!" she said while raising an eyebrow.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Please, I'm married to a sexy vampire and have a beautiful little girl with him. My life is complete." she said giving Elena a goofy grin.

Bonnie and Elena laughed and got into the car and drove away.

Luka watched then pull away from the school parking lot and drive away. He pulled out his cell phone and called his dad.

"Dad?"

"Did you meet her?"

"Yeah, and something tells me this won't be hard."

"For your sake I hope it it won't be."

"Thanks dad, your helpful."

"Just go with the plan and I'll see you in a few hours."

"Okay."

Luka hung up and got into his own car and drove away. Unbeknownst by a dark figure watching him drive away.

A/N: Well that's it for now, got finals to study for. Thank you to all who reviewed! I love you guys a lot!

Cynner


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I PASSESD MY FINALS! I'm so happy! Sorry about the spelling mistakes in the last chap. Thank you to all who reviewed, you know who you are and I love you! Also, cried like a baby in the descent, Damon was so sweet. I wish he would be that way with Bonnie. Here's to dreaming!

Chapter-Rose

Bonnie walked into the living after coming back from school and found Damon facing the window. He looked tense and shaken. Bonnie approached him and laid a hand on his back.

"Damon?" Damon turned to say something to her, when his eyes turned black.

"You should control your husband, Bonnie."

Bonnie whipped around to find Elijah standing behind them. "Elijah!"

Elijah smirked and walked in to the living room.

"We need to talk."

"How about you get the hell of of my house and burn in hell?" Bonnie growled.

Elijah laughed and lifted his hands. "I'm not here to hurt you, I told Damon that I just want to talk to you and him." he explained.

"Fine talk."

"I think you should sit down, the both of you." Elijah sat down and watched the couple move away from the window.

They both sat down beside each other and waited for Elijah to speak.

"Before I explain why I'm here, can I just say that your daughter is a thing of beauty. Klaus would be proud." he said in awe.

Bonnie felt Damon tense. She put her hand on his thigh in reassures.

"Why are you here?" she said as she glared at the original. Elijah smiled and leaned forward.

"Forgive the intruding, I mean you and your family no harm." he stated.

"Why are you here?" growled Damon. Bonnie felt something different about Damon, like some of sadness.

She turned back to look at Elijah.

"Klaus is the most feared and hated of the originals, but those that fear him are desperate for his approval. The word got out that he didn't kill the doppelganger and that he has a new heir."

Bonnie gulped and tensed. "There are lines of vampires eager to take your child and Elena to him and I can't have that."

The vampire and witch frowned and turn to look at each other and then back to the vampire in front of them.

"Isn't that what you're trying to do?" Bonnie asked, confused by the older vampire.

"Let's just say that my goal is not to break the curse." he replied.

"What is your goal then?" Damon grunted out.

Elijah sighed and shook his head. "Klaus' obsession has made him paranoid, he's a recluses. He trusts those in his immediate circle."

"Like you?" Bonnie asked softly.

Elijah shook his head, "Not anymore." he said with sadness lacing his voice.

"Do you know where he is?" Bonnie was curious to know where the monster was hiding and be ready to flee, just in case he was coming.

"He's close."

Damon glared at the vampire. "You're not using my daughter to draw him out, so he can welcome you back with open arms!" he shouted.

Bonnie turned to look at Damon and saw his eyes glistening with tears. _What's wrong with him?_

Elijah interrupting Bonnie''s thoughts spoke again.

"I need you to stay put and out of harms way and tell Elena to stop trying to get herself killed."

Bonnie turned back to the original. "How do I know you're not lying?" she sneered.

Elijah rolled his eyes. "Well if I wasn't truthful, your friends and husband would be dead and I would be taking you, your child and Elena back to Klaus right now." he grinned.

"Instead-" he raised his arms, "I'm here and prepared to offer you a deal."

Bonnie tilted her and narrowed her eyes. "What kind of a deal?"

Elijah stood up. "Do nothing." Bonnie frowned and stood up with him. Damon stood up as well and eyed Elijah as he walked toward the foyer.

"Do nothing. Live your life, stop fighting." he said nonchalantly "When the time is right, you and I shall draw out Klaus to get him and I will make sure that your daughter and your friends will remain unharmed."

"And then what?" Bonnie spat. Elijah turned around to look at her. "Then I kill him."

Bonnie was taken back, as was Damon.

"Just like that?" Bonnie asked in disbelief. Elijah nodded, "Just like that!"

"I'm a man of my word Bonnie-" he smiled, " I make a deal, I keep a deal."

Bonnie lifted her chin and walked closer to him. Damon watched Bonnie's movements carefully.

"How are you going to keep everybody safe?"

"You just have to trust me." He grinned. "Do we have deal?"

Bonnie breathed in and nodded her head. Elijah beamed and made his way to the door.

"Oh, one more thing, keep your mind focused, the warlocks are already on there move for you, learn how to discipline your mind."

Bonnie watched him nod to Damon and walk out the door. Bonnie shut the door and turned to face Damon.

She saw Damon walk upstairs with his head down. Bonnie followed him and enter their room.

She saw their child sleeping in the gigantic bed, surround by pillows. Damon sat at the edge of the bed with his head hung low.

"Damon? What's wrong?" She sat beside him and waited for him to respond. He lifted his head and titled his body towards her.

"Rose's dead." he whispered. Bonnie blinked and felt tears prickly her eyes. "What? How?"

Damon took a breath and closed his eyes. " Werewolf bite." Bonnie shook her head and bit her bottom lip.

"The werewolf that killed her knew about me killing Mason. Her name is Jules. Rose died protecting me."

Damon let his tears fall and Bonnie wrapped her arms around him. He buried his face in her neck and hugged her back.

Bonnie knew that Damon and Rose had a thing before her, but when he fell in love with her, the two remained great friends. She knew Damon was blaming himself for Rose's death. It was breaking her heart.

The two laid in bed holding each other and their baby, mourning their beautiful flower and friend, Rose.

A/N: kinda shed a tear for this one. Well the Rose part. I know my adaptation didn't do justice to the show but this one is for her. I loved Rose a lot. She was the one to bring a caring side to Damon not Elena. Screw Elena, (Sorry delena lovers) but my other choice of paring was Rose and Damon and Damon and Bonnie (duh). But yeah thanks for reading don't forget to review! Love you lots.

Cynner


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: sorry guys! I know it's been awhile but I've been in the hospital. I got really sick but I'm good now. Thank you to all who reviewed last time and I hope you like this new one!

Chapter 7-How long will this last until the darkness approaches?

Damon sat in the rocking chair in his daughter's nursery, watching her little chest rise up and down and listening to her steady heartbeat.

Damon felt better knowing she was safe here in her crib than out there. He knew Klaus was waiting for them. Just the thought of him touching his little girl made him psychically sick and full of rage.

He walked over to the crib and rubbed her stomach. She was growing awfully fast. It scared him. He wanted her to remain small and innocent. He's not ready for her to get older and face the "bad" world out there.

He listened to Bonnie's breathing in the other room and felt much better knowing she's finally sleeping too. Both his girls have been having nightmares.

The warlocks have started messing with their heads but it was much worse for Bonnie. She felt weak and the seizures would come and go.

Damon felt helpless watching the woman he loved in so much pain. He tried getting inside her head, but every time he tried, he was forcefully pushed out.

Damon felt his gums itching. He wanted to drain those warlocks. If only he knew who they were.

He'd have to look around more carefully every where he went now.

He returned his attention back to his girl and saw she was wide awake now. Her bright green eyes shined in the darkness of her room. Damon peered down at her with his own icy blue eyes. He smiled at her and picked her up. He cradled her and sang to her while he rubbed her back.

He carried her to the bedroom him and Bonnie share and placed her between them, surrounding her with soft white pillows. He stroked her little head and grinned when she wrapped her small chubby hand around his forefinger.

He leaned over and grabbed her bottle on the night side table and fed her. He watched as her little eyes fluttering close and then drifting off to sleep. He waited until she was done sucking on the bottle and gentling taking it away. He turned back after placing it on the table and to find Bonnie sitting upright.

Damon frowned and whispered her name, "Bonnie?"

No reply.

He got out of the bed and sat right in front of her. He grabbed her hands and willed her to look at him.

"Bonnie?" he tried again. "Bonnie?...Bonnie?...BONNIE!" he growled.

Bonnie's eyes looked glazed over but there was something dark hidden in them. Damon shook her forcefully but gently trying not to wake up the infant.

"Bonnie, snap out if it your scaring me!" he cried desperately.

Bonnie closed her eyes and shot them open again. She looked at Damon and looked around the room.

A tear escaped her eyes and she hugged Damon with all her might. Damon breathed a sigh of relief and hugged her back with as much strength but careful not to hurt her. He kissed her neck and nuzzled it.

Bonnie was terrified. The warlocks were getting stronger. They were now starting to control her body.

She wanted to tell Damon but she couldn't do it. She doesn't want him to worry as much. Everything with Elijah, the new werewolves in town, Elena, the sacrifice, the warlocks , Klaus and now her?

No. She could tell him, at least not now. Being in his arms felt safe. Having him and their daughter together was heaven. She couldn't ruin it now. Not now.

But how long would this last? Their moment of bliss and love was going to end soon. Klaus is coming and he's bringing hell with him.

_Domino motion jump starts when we touch,_

_The black out approaching,_

_Here it comes now, wish me luck..._

_-Glittering cloud By: Imogen Heap_

A/N: I know, I know it's short but I'm just getting warmed up! Lots to come soon! And how about LJ Smith getting fired because she wanted to make it all Delena? Something tells me that it's not gonna happen in the books but on the show! I'm soooo pissed! Tell me what you guys think and don't forget to review! Love you guys a lot!

Cynner


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to all who reviewed once again, I know it wasn't that great. I'm just a little rusty. Oh and before I forget thank you to all who said "I'm glad you're feeling better!" thanks guys I feel so much better! So as a thank you, here's another chapter for y'all! Enjoy!

Chapter8-Not part of the plan

Bonnie walked into the living room of the boarding house with a look of exhaustion. Well of coarse she looks like shit. Klaus and his warlocks have not been letting her get one wink of sleep! The only good thing is, is that they've left Anastasia alone. She's been sleeping much better now. But not Bonnie.

She's able to hide it better now from Damon. Well, sort of. He gives her a look whenever she shrugs off his concerns. She knows he watches her sleep through out the whole night. He never leaves her sides, only when checking on the baby he leaves but other than that, he's glued to her side.

He tries to take on more with their little girl because she's too tired to handle it. It makes her angry and frustrated that she can't take care of her own daughter because she's too tired.

Bonnie sighs and goes upstairs to the bedroom her and Damon share. She climbs into the bed, not bothering to put on more comfortable clothes to sleep in. She's just to sleepy.

She instantly falls to sleep when her head hits the pillows.

...

"Klaus?"

"What isn't now Jonas?"

"We have a problem..."

"What is it?"

pause.

"Well what is it?"

"..You're not gonna like it..."

...

Damon decided to take his little girl to the park today. He thinks it good idea to get her to breath some air and enjoy the outdoors and meet some of her peers in diapers too.

He sits on a bench with the little curly haired baby girl on his lap, chewing on his hand. He enjoys the sun hitting his face and the cool wind brushing his face. His little girl doesn't seem to mind it either.

He feels her stop chewing on his hand and lift her little head up. Damon looks down at her and watches her smile and clap her tiny hands. She stretches them out and makes gurgling sounds and little grunts.

Damon frowns and looks toward the direction she's seems so interested in.

Damon sees a man across the swings on another bench reading the news paper. He looks up as if somebody's watching him and smiles at Damon and the baby. He then turns his attention back to what he was reading.

Damon smiles back and looks at his daughter.

"Who's that man baby girl, huh, who is that?" he cooed. He got this strange feeling toward the man and it sent a chill down his spine. Weird thing is, it didn't scare his little girl.

He gets up and places her in the stroller and makes his way out of the park. He gives the park a final glance and sees the man with the news paper no longer there.

He frowns and turns away and hurries back to the boarding house.

...

When he and Anastasia got home they found Bonnie in a deep sleep. He takes off her jeans and sweater and changes her into his shirts, so she can sleep much more comfortable. He kisses her forehead when he's done and lets her rest.

He feeds Anastasia, changes her, cleans up after her and baths her. It's already nightfall and he places the green eyed baby in her crib and reads her a story. He acts out all the characters and enjoys seeing her smile and giggle at him. When he finally manages to get her to sleep, he turns on her night light, kisses her and makes his way to his own room.

He takes off his back sleeve shirt, jeans and boxers and takes a shower. He sighs under the hot water and feels his muscle relax. He takes his time cleaning himself and thinks about Bonnie.

It's been so long since he seen her smile. He knows she's lying about feeling good and that it's stress that's making her tired. He knows the warlocks are getting to her more than ever before and he can't do anything to stop it. All he can do is watch her sleep and hold her while she struggles to get them out of her head.

All he wants to do is see her smile and be happy. He needs to see her happy.

He turns off the shower and dries himself off. He pulls on a pair of black boxers and slips into bed beside Bonnie.

He grabs her carefully and kissed her head. He holds her close and and watches her wake up. She gives him a weak smile and kisses him. He responds and caress her body. Bonnie runs her hands in his hair and pulls him closer.

Damon feels himself getting turned on and can smell Bonnie getting aroused as well. He flips them over so he can be on top and growls when she moans into his mouth.

He was about to take off the over sized shirt he dressed her in earlier when he felt Bonnie's body tense. He stops and looks at her. She opens her eyes and scrunches her face in pain. Damon sits her up quckily making her straddle him. He cradles her face in his hands and sees Bonnie's eyes tear up.

"Bonnie, Bonnie, babe what's wrong?" He whispered and then freezes when Bonnie clutches her stomach.

"Damon something's wrong! It hurts!" she cried

Damon was about to respond when he smelled it. Bonnie looks at Damon's face and then places a hand between them and feels something warm and wet. She lifts a bloody hand and gasped.

Damon feels the veins in his face shift and furrows his brows. Bonnie gives Damon a painful look and faints.

Damon catches her and places her on the bed to quickly change. Something wasn't right. Damon doesn't waste time to change and calls Stefan to get his ass to the boarding house as fast as he can.

Damon lifts Bonnie in his arms and makes his way downstairs meeting his worried brother by the door.

"Damon what's wrong what-" began Stefan when he was hit by the strong scent of blood coming from Bonnie.

"Why is she bleeding?"

"I don't know Stefan okay, one minute she was fine the next she was in a lot of pain! Just look after Anastasia okay, I'm taking Bonnie to the E.R!" he growls and leaves.

Stefan watched Damon gently put her in the car and gets in and drive away.

Stefan feels his eyes water and calls Elena and Caroline to come over.

"Please, please let it be nothing..."

...

"Well, Did you take care of it?"

"Yes, it will no longer be a problem..."

...

"Help me! Please help me! My wife she's bleeding!" Yelled Damon as he runs into the hospital, holding an unconscious Bonnie in his arms.

While trying to drive carefully but fast to the hospital, he notice Bonnie starting to bleed more and more.

He didn't know what to do. What the hell was going on?

Nurses and doctors rushed to him. They took Bonnie, placing her in a bed and rushed her into a room. Damon sat down in one of the waiting rooms that a nurse told him to wait in. He wanted to go in but decided to wait for Stefan to get here.

He shook his head and placed it in his hands. He started to cry. Why wasn't the world letting him have some sort of happiness.

Can't anyone see, that he's changed?

He lifts his head when he hears Stefan's voice. He stands up and sees Elena and Caroline cradling a sleeping Anastasia in her arms beside Stefan.

They all feel Damon's sadness rating off of him in waves. Stefan goes to hug him when a doctor walks into the waiting room.

"Which one of you is Damon Salvatore?" asked the doctor in her mid forties.

Damon turned around and faces the doctor.

"I'm Damon Salvatore."

The doctor shakes his hand.

"I'm Dr. Ren, I'm the doctor that looked at your wife and I have some bad news."

Damon started to feel sick but nodded his head.

"What is it?"

"The reason why Bonnie started to bleed is that she suffered a miscarriage."

Damon froze. Elena broke down in tears and sat down. Caroline felt dizzy and cluched the baby tighter to her and cry. Stefan felt his throat constrict and tears run down his face and walked over to Damon's side.

"I'm very sorry Mr. Salvatore, we tried to save it but it was evident that she lost it by the amount of blood."

Damon stood motionless and blinked back tears but failed. His mouth felt dry and he wanted to throw up.

"How far along was she?" he chocked out.

"She was three weeks along. I'm very sorry. My condolences to you and your wife." She offered him a sad smile and told him he can see Bonnie now.

Damon nodded his head and the doctor led him to the room. He saw that Bonnie was very pale. He sat in the chair by the bed and held her hand.

He bowed his head and cried.

...

"Well good, can't have my future mate carrying another man's baby can I?"

"Yes, Klaus."

"Did i mention my baby girl looked so beautiful today?"

"Yes Klaus, you did."

"I hate that Salvatore! I'm glad that thing is dead!"

"..."

"Besides, it had to die. It wasn't part of the plan."

...

A/N: So Bonnie was pregnant and Klaus had Jonas kill it. Sorry guys! But don't worry Damon will have his revenge!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter9-Let's have a dinner party!

Bonnie woke up an hour later. Stunned by the news of being pregnant and then losing the baby?

She felt violated and empty.

She had a baby inside of her. She had carried Damon's baby for only three weeks. Why? Why did they take it away? She didn't even know she was pregnant! She didn't even know...

The warlocks. They did it! They took her child away from her. Fuck them all to hell!

...

Damon took her home and there was an uneasy silence between them. Stefan, Elena, Anastasia and Caroline made it back to the boarding house after them.

Bonnie went straight upstairs to the bedroom with the baby, she wanted to be alone. Damon tried to talk to her and comfort her, he lost his baby too. She just shook her head and kissed him goodnight.

"Damon, she just needs time." Stefan tried to explain. Damon just shook his head and left the boarding house.

"Stefan we have to stop him, what if he kills someone!" cried Elena.

"Yeah, Stefan he's not thinking straight!" sniffed Caroline. Stefan looked at them and he knew his brother was grieving and he knew that someone was probably going to die tonight.

_Here's hoping it's a warlock_

_..._

Damon sat by the bar in the grill and drowned in his sorrow. Drink after drink and tears after tears. He could have been a father again. He could have had another little girl or maybe even a boy.

_When I find them..._

"Ya know, crying isn't gonna solve anything."

Damon titled his head and found none other than John Gilbert standing right beside him.

"Go away." growled Damon and went back to nursing his bourbon.

"I know what happened Damon, Elena told me. I'm very sorry for your loss."

Damon stood up harshly and ignored the looks from everyone at the bar. John took a step back and Damon took a step forward.

"I don't want your pity!" Damon sneered. John raised his hands and smiled.

"You need my help Damon!"

"I don't what jack squat from you, oh especially from you!" Damon glared and pushed him out of the way.

Damon was halfway out the door when he heard the stupid Gilbert called out. "I know how to kill them, Elijah and...Klaus."

Damon froze, turned around slowly and eyed the man. "How?"

John grinned, "Let's have a dinner party!"

A/N: I know, I know it's short but I'll be posting another chapter tomorrow so don't fret! By the way awesome episode today but I need, oh I don't know...MORE BAMON SCENES! jeez when are we gonna get them? I'm starting to lose a little bit of hope. Oh and are Ian and Nina really going out?


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you to everyone who reviewed last time! Sorry i didn't get to say thank you ! Where are my manners? =) anyway thanks again, You guys are my inspiration!

Chapter10-Aunt Katherine?

After talking to John Gilbert about how they were going to this, they've formed a plan. A dinner party and Damon would host it at the boarding house. They would invite Alaric, Jenna and Elijah.

They needed him out of their lives for good and killing him would get Klaus' attention and they would be able to kill him as well, if he came knocking.

Damon informed Stefan about it and Stefan didn't hesitate to agree. He would take Elena away so that she remained safe. Damon wanted him to take Bonnie away too but she snapped at him and made him remember that enough was enough, she was going to be there when the light in Elijah's eyes would fade and if Klaus appeared. Killing their unborn child had been the last straw for her, this means war.

Damon couldn't help but kiss her hungrily and passionately.

...

"Are you sure they're going to be okay?" Elena asked while putting her bags in the red vintage car.

Stefan smiled and kissed her softly. "Yeah, they're gonna be okay."

Elena and Stefan ignored the nagging feeling they've felt inside. Something was going to happen. They just weren't sure if it was good...or bad.

...

Bonnie was dressing Anastasia in her pj's when Damon walked in. He watched her calmly place the baby to bed. She didn't even notice he was there. She rubbed the curly haired baby's tummy and smiled down at her.

"Bonnie are you ready?"

She didn't bother turning around to look at him. "No, not yet."

Damon walked over to her and wrapped him arms around her from behind. "It's gonna be fine, everything is going to be fine. You go get ready, I'll put her to bed."

Bonnie nodded her head and titled her head to kiss Damon on the cheek. He let her walk out his arms and go change in their bedroom.

Damon walked over to the crib and copied what Bonnie was doing earlier. He rubbed his little girl's tummy and sang her a lullaby.

She fell a sleep a minute later but he stayed where he was.

Was it wrong to be jealous of this being? What the hell is wrong with him? This is his daughter!, he shouldn't be feeling like this. This is they're fault. Klaus and Elijah will pay. They've done to much damage. Elijah was wrong to trust and Klaus, Klaus is public enemy number one. For killing his unborn child and for trying to take his daughter away.

...

Damon walked into the bedroom and found Bonnie trying to zip up her dress with shaking hands.

"Here let me help you." Damon said softly. Bonnie nodded her head and let him zip it up.

He stared at her back and admired the soft skin with his hands and could help but run his lips along her spine. Bonnie relaxed a bit and leaned in to his touch. He gave her one last kiss on her back and zipped up the dress. She sighed and turned around to face him.

Damon saw her worried expression and hugged her. "Bonnie I love you and I'm going to protect you and our daughter. Ric and I have everything planned out. It's gonna be okay."

Bonnie looked up and smiled. "I trust you, just promise me that you're not going to get yourself killed."

Damon smirked and kissed her forehead. "I'm Damon freakin Salvatore!" He gave her another kiss and left so she can continue to change.

"That's what worries me."

...

Everything went well with the dinner. The food was great and Jenna didn't get to see Elijah being stabbed.

Thank god Stefan called twice about the dagger. Damon could have died if he held it and the dagger needed to be kept in Elijah so that he would remain dead.

Alaric killed Elijah once and the second time it was Elena. Elijah went on a rampage and went looking for Elena. He found Elena and Stefan at the Gilbert's lake house. But in the end Elena tricked him and staked him with the dagger.

Damon cleaned up the mess and Bonnie put up a barrier around the house in case Klaus decided to show up.

Stefan and Elena made it back from the lake house and gave Damon, Johnathan Gilbert's journals.

Stefan helped Damon put Elijah's mummified body in the basement, while Elena and Bonnie received a call from Caroline that Tyler was gone.

"How did Bonnie take with Killing Elijah?"

Damon pursed his lips, "She took it well, she didn't trust him any way."

Stefan nodded his head and both brothers made their way upstairs.

...

Bonnie invited Caroline over and helped cheer her up. Elena and Stefan went out to go buy some much needed junk food to cheer everyone up.

Caroline and Damon were talking to each other when Bonnie went upstairs to check on the baby.

Bonnie was relived that one problem was gone. Her shoulder's felt a little lighter. But what about Klaus? How are they going to kill him when the dagger is in Elijah? And the warlocks? How will she find them? They deserve to die for what they did. Damon would make sure of that.

Bonnie opened the door to the nursery and what she saw made her stop in her tracks.

There holding her child was the evil bitch.

"Katherine!"

The vampire who looked just like her best friend turned around and grinned.

"Nah ah ah, it's aunt Katherine."

The baby gurgled and tugged on Katherine's wet curls.

A/N: She's baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak! Dum Dum Dum! Lol Remember to review! it makes my bamon heart happier! love you guys!

Cynner


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the wait, I've been busy lately!

Chapter 11-Fighting along side the enemy

"Let her go!" Bonnie growled. Katherine rolled her eyes and placed little Stasia in her mother's arms.

"I wasn't gonna hurt her you know" She smirked, "I was just curious that Klaus had another kid and with you might I add."

Bonnie glared hard at Katherine and sent a mental message to Damon. _Damon get up here now!_

_..._

"I can't believe he just left like that!" Caroline whined. Damon couldn't take the blonde baby vampire's rant about the werewolf. He was considering about staking himself.

"Caroline I know you miss him but maybe he left for a good reason."

"Like what?"

"Well may-" Damon froze and then stood up and raced up stairs with a confused Caroline right behind him.

"Bonnie what's wrong? I go you're-"

Damon and Caroline both vamped out and hissed at Katherine. Damon grabbed Katherine around the throat and threw her out of his daughter's nursery. Katherine now vamped out too, attack Damon and pinned him to the floor.

"I'm not here to fight you!" She exclaimed. Damon just shook his head and threw her off of him and pinned her to the wall.

"Lies!"

Katherine still a little bit weak from not having been feeding on blood, couldn't fight him off as well as she could of before.

"I'm here to protect Elena and your baby!" she winced while clawing at his hand.

Bonnie gave Anastasia to Caroline and walked over to Damon.

"Damon.."

She placed her hand on his shoulder and motioned him to let go. _I want to hear what she has to say._

Damon stared at Bonnie and gave her nod. He turned his face back to Katherine and let her go. The couple watched her fall to the floor. She coughed a few times and held her throat. Damon losing his patience went to grab her again but Bonnie kissed his cheek. He sighed and kissed her back.

"I hate it when you do that, you distract me easily." Damon grinned. Bonnie in turn gave him a smirk and went back to looking at Katherine.

"Well, I'm waiting." Bonnie said while tapping her foot. Katherine stood up and faced them.

"I'm here to help you protect the doppelganger and you're child."

"We can do that, Elena is our friend, we'll protect her and besides she's got Stefan." Bonnie replied with a frown marring her face.

"And with our child, we're her parents, _**we'll**_ protect her with our lives!" Damon hissed, "We don't need you Katherine!"

Katherine gave him a sly smile and slowly nodded her head. "Yes you do."

Damon growled, "How the hell can you help!"

"Damon, you're gonna need more help to take down Klaus. He has many followers and including, the elders."

Bonnie looked at Damon and then back at Katherine, "Elders?"

Katherine nodded her head. "The elders are the very first vampires. Some say they were born vampires, demons, if you will. Their leader and mother is Lilith. Lilith created the originals and other vampire groups. She is the most feared of all vampires."

Damon and Bonnie stared at Katherine with similar expressions of concern.

"What does this have to do with Elena and my baby?" asked Bonnie. Katherine grinned, "Everything, it has to do with everything."

Damon breathed in and out, waiting for Katherine to continue. "Klaus still needs to sacrifice Elena, he also needs a newborn, that's blondie over there , a werewolf and his heir to perform the spell, along with his bride."

Bonnie shook her head and went over to Caroline and grabbed Anastasia from her.

"He can't have her, I won't let him! He's not killing anybody and he's not getting me either!" she yelled and went back downstairs with Anastasia.

Katherine sighed and looked at Damon. "I'm telling the truth Damon. I'm going to help you guys out."

Damon scoffed and glared at his sire and former lover, "You're not needed here Katherine, and I will never trust you. Do everyone a favour and leave!"

Katherine glared and argued back. "You need me Damon!"

Damon gave her a dark look. "You should leave town and if you don't I'll kill you myself." He turned around to go back downstairs, "And I can assure you, I won't bat an eye for you!" He gave her one last look and followed Caroline down the stairs.

Katherine stood there, hugging herself when Damon's voice drifted back to her.

"Oh and can you take off Bonnie's bathrobe, it's my favourite and with you wearing it makes me sick!"

...

"I can't believe she's back!" Bonnie cried. Damon rubbed her back while they laid in bed together.

"Elijah's compulsion broke when we killed him with the dagger."

"That's just stupid, she should have stayed in the tomb!" She murmured with her head in the pillows.

Damon nodded and kissed her shoulder blade, "I know." He rolled her over so that she could rest her head on his chest. She snuggled up to him and was drifting off to sleep when they heard a loud crash and glass breaking.

Damon and Bonnie bolted out of bed and rushed toward the sound of breaking glass. They both realized that the sound was coming from Anastasia's nursery. Damon tried breaking the door open but it had some sort of barrier around it.

They both heard chanting and the baby crying. Damon vamped out and stared beating the door. Bonnie willed herself to calm down and stared chanting to bring the barrier down.

Damon tried to bang and kick the door opened, when finally he was able to do it. The couple raced in and found a dead Luka and Jonas on the floor with their throats ripped open. They took their attention away from the dead warlocks to fine Katherine, covered with blood on her face holding the baby.

"Stupid warlocks, they should have put a barrier on the windows too." she smirked and gave Bonnie the baby.

Bonnie and Damon quickly checked to make sure their daughter was unharmed. Satisfied they looked back at Katherine.

"Do you trust me now?"

A/N: Well what do you think? Oh and just FYI, gonna go all AU now but I might still use the show for some help but anyway thanks for reading and remember to review! Love you guys a lot!

Cynner


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the long wait, been busy! Oh and uh...what do you think about the "FUTURE?" I wanted to make Anastasia older, so she'll be able to fight Klaus, cuz a baby fighting a vampire is ...well you know ...DUMB! FYI: she doesn't know anything about Klaus. Bonnie and Damon still haven't told her the truth, so she's cluless and she doesn't know anything about the man in her nightmares.

Chapter 12-All grown up and pretty

"I'm sabre-tooth rawr!"

"I'm wolverine rawr!"

" Sabre-tooth!"

"Oh my god, I should have never shown you that video!"

"Wolverine!"

"You can't get me I'm wolverine!"

"I'm sabertooth!"

"Can you two shut up?"

Stasia looked up from her book and glared at her siblings. "What did mom say about the vampire faces?"

The twelve year old and the ten year old gave their sister two familiar smirks and sped out of the room.

"Ow! Adrian, Sophia be more careful, and watch where you're going!" scolded a voice. Said voice was

none other than the newly formed vampire and father of three Damon Salvatore walked into the library.

"Man you're brother and sister sure can run!" he laughed. Stasia shrugged and rolled her eyes, "They're sure annoying as hell too!"

Damon snatched the book she was reading and plop himself down beside her, "Watch your language, you know how your mother gets."

Stasia rolled her eyes for the billionth time today and grabbed the book from her father. "I know, I'm just...not myself today that's all."

"Identity crisis already?" joked the blue eyed vampire. Stasia scoffed and closed the book.

"I don't know dad" she sighed and ran a hand through her brown locks. "I just feel different"

Damon's brows furrowed and gave his daughter a concerned look. "The nightmares again?"

The sixteen year old nodded and leaned against him. "Yeah". Damon nodded and kissed his daughter's head.

Damon knew that leaving Mystic Falls didn't mean that Klaus would stop his madness. He wanted Bonnie and Anastasia. Damon wasn't stupid. He just thought that maybe, he could give his child a better childhood. So they relocated somewhere out of Virginia. But after he found out about Bonnie being pregnant with Adrian, Damon didn't want to go through what happened last time. He deserved a family and happiness, the hell with Klaus. He had them move to London. It didn't change anything, it just kept his family more secure. Stefan remained in Mystic falls with Elena. Elena had been drinking Stefan's blood for a just in case emergency, in case something happened to her. Unfortunatly the in case happened by one of Klaus' minions and Elena was turned. The couple kept in touch with the supernatural family and kept an eye out for anything Klaus related. They all knew that he is still in Mystic falls but his where a bouts are now unknown. All they can do is wait and protect their loved ones. Especially the children. Anastasia can't know the truth, at least...not yet.

"K, well I'm off to bed" sighed the green eyed hybrid, "night dad." Damon hugged her and held her close for awhile and then let go.

"Night kiddo!"

Stasia smiled and walked out of the room. Damon waited until he heard her climb upstairs to pour himself a class of bourbon.

"Drinking again?"

Damon smiled and faced his wife and the mother of his children, "You gotta enjoy the little things!"

Bonnie grinned and sat down on the sofa where he once sat. Her gaze turning sober, "She okay?"

Damon breathed out, nodded his head and quickly gulped down the golden liquid and sat down again. The coupled curled up and held each other.

"sabre-tooth and wolverine in bed?" smirked Damon. Bonnie laughed and nodded, "Yeah they're out cold."

Mom and dad stayed in complete silence, enjoying each others warmth and protection until Damon broke the silence.

"I'm really glad you did that immortal spell!" he said, "Cause having you all old and wrinkled is such a turn off!"

**Whack**!

"Ow!"

"Smart ass."

A/N: k, that's all I got for now, What do you guys think? Give me a shout and thanks for reading! =)


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry that I've haven't updated this story in a very long time. I had to go over how this is going to turn out and end. Writer's block is no fun.

Anywho…Enjoy!

Dreams Are Sometimes Very, Very Real.

_Anastasia walked through an open field, holding her father's hand. She laughs and smiles up at him every so often, wondering where they were going. He smiles and tightens his grip on her hand._

"_Almost there Stasia, almost there."_

_She didn't really mind where they were going. She was just happy she got her father all to herself. She didn't have to worry about sharing him with her siblings. Speaking of her annoying brother and sister…_

"_Dad?" _

_Damon looked down and smiled. "hmm?"_

"_Where's Adrian and Sophia?" _

_Damon grinned and looked away. "Don't worry about them, they're safe."_

_She raised an eyebrow at him, confused at what he said. Are they with mom?_

_She noticed that the sun had gone down and it's gotten darker and colder. "Dad c'mon, where are we going?"_

_Damon didn't answer. He just squeezed her hand and stayed silent._

_Anastasia felt sick all of a sudden and terribly cold. She pressed herself closer to her dad and closed her eyes._

_It felt like something was banging her head against cement and clawing out her insides with a fork._

_She moaned and felt herself grow weaker with every step they took. She heard Damon making soothing noises and whispering that everything was going to be alright. _

_What the hell was going on?_

_She didn't have time to ask her father one more time where they were going, because her father stopped walking._

"_Dad?"_

_Damon let go of her hand and stood in front of her. He had a look of despair and guilt. She could see unshed tears in his eyes as he bent down a bit to look into her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He pulled back and clenched his jaw. He gave her one last lingering look as if he was trying to take a picture of her in his mind. Satisfied but not really, he brushed hair away from her face and then turned away. _

"_Dad?"_

"_Dad where are you going?"_

"_Dad come back!"_

_He faded into the shadows and there was a distinct sound of her heart shattering into a million pieces._

"_DADDY!"_

_She hugged herself and sobbed. She felt so cold and alone. She looked everywhere and all she could see were stars and trees surrounding the open field. _

_She felt sick again and knew she was going to vomit. She clutched her stomach and puke. But it didn't taste like puke. _

_It was blood. _

_When her stomach settled she wiped her mouth with her sleeve and cried some more. _

_She started walking again, unsure where she was going to go when she felt a hand on her back. Hoping it was Damon she turned around and was ready to see her father's artic eyes, when all she saw was terrifying yellow eyes._

"_Don't be afraid, Daddy's here."_

Anastasia bolted up from her bed, gasping and sweating. She felt so confused and looked around.

She finally noticed she was in her bedroom, in her bed. She sighed and ran a hand down her face.

_Always the same dream._

"I have got stop eating before bed." She whispered quietly. She lifted her duvet and quilts off of her and slid out of bed, jumping a little when her bare feet touched the cold wooden floor.

She walked into her bedroom bathroom and washed her face and brushed her teeth. She looked in the mirror and could see the purple bags under her eyes and her hair in a huge curly mess. She growled and combed it, while swearing when she tugged on a knot. Giving up she pulled it into a pony tail and left her room.

She walked down the hallway and saw that her parent's bedroom was empty and so were Adrian's and Sophia's.

_It's Saturday, they of all people shouldn'__t be up!_

She made her way down the staircase and closed her eyes briefly at the bright light coming from the gigantic, tall windows. From the looks of it, she noticed, it looks like she slept in.

Walking further down the staircase, she saw her brother and sister huddled together and leaning over the railing. They both had similar expressions of concentration on their faces.

"What are you guys doing?"

They both jumped, if not for their amazing vamp genes, they would have fallen hard down the stairs. Anastasia walked further down until she was just a few steps higher the they were.

"Mom and dad are talking about some weird stuff !" exclaimed a blue eyed Sophia. Adrian hushed her and looked at his older sister. "We're trying to figure out what it is, because from the low whispering, it's really important."

Anastasia rolled her eyes but couldn't help but lean over the railing to get a better view of her parents.

All three siblings watched at their father sat in his favourite arm chair, nursing no doubt a mug of warm blood. Their mother was pacing and whispering something so low that they had to concentrate so hard to listen. Even their super hearing wasn't helping. Their mother must have charmed the living room.

Their father got up and hugged their mother. They held each other and kept whispering.

"Argg! I can't hear anything!" grunted a frustrated Adrian, his blue eyes turning darker.

Sophia pulled back her long straight hair from her face as if thinking it would help her hear better.

Anastasia was about to give up and go back to her room when she heard a name leave her mother's lips.

"_Klaus."_

Anastasia felt herself become sick again as a cold shiver ran down her spine, like tiny needles. She braced herself against the railing and swallowed back the bile rising in her thoart.

_Klaus._

_Why was that name so familiar?_

She closed her eyes and vision of her dream flashed into her mind.

_Those eyes. _

"_Don't be afraid, daddy's here."_

The vision went away as quickly as it came. She saw her two siblings looking at her with concern. She shook her head and avoided their questions and hastily went down the stairs toward her parents.

She watched as her parents pulled away from their hug and smile at her. She cut them off before they could greet her with, "Hey girlie, how'd you sleep?"and the,"Morning sweethearts!"

"Who's Klaus?"

Both her parents face's turned very pale. Damon's grin fell from his face and Bonnie's eyes began to water.

Anastasia gritted her teeth and felt the overwhelming feeling of puking again.

"Who's Klaus?"

A/N: Will Anastasia finally be told the truth of who is Klaus and why has she been having the same dreams over and over again? I dunno depends all on you guys! Remember to review! I love you guys so much and thank you to **everybody** who reviewed! It means sooo much!


	14. author's note

A/N: Guys my computer is down, it's not working and I'm very pissed off about it. Right now I am using the school's computer to quickly deliver this message out. So I won't be updating for a very long time, until I get it fixed. I apologise for the delays and I want to thank every single person who reviewed, favourite or alerted my stories. Thanks guys you mean a lot to me. Until then, Stay Gold!

~Cynner


	15. Chapter 15

I'm so so so so so so so sorry for leaving you guys hanging for almost two years! I've been carrying on so much weight of bullcrap that I let myself get carried away in it. I'm finally at a pretty good place now and I'm older and wiser now so I'll be OK. I'm twenty now (Yay!) so I've got more responsibilities but I'm still going to finish all my stories that have been on hiatus. I promise! Thank you again and stay tuned. I will be updating in the following weeks!

Thank you again to all who reviewed good things, everyone who added my stories to their favourites and who are following it. I couldn't thank you guys enough.

Love,

Cynner


	16. Chapter 16

I'm so so so so so so so sorry for leaving you guys hanging for almost two years! I've been carrying on so much weight of bullcrap that I let myself get carried away in it. I'm finally at a pretty good place now and I'm older and wiser now so I'll be OK. I'm twenty now (Yay!) so I've got more responsibilities but I'm still going to finish all my stories that have been on hiatus. I promise! Thank you again and stay tuned. I will be updating in the following weeks!

Thank you again to all who reviewed good things, everyone who added my stories to their favourites and who are following it. I couldn't thank you guys enough.

Love,

Cynner


	17. Chapter 17

Author's note: Thank you so very much for all the love and support you guys gave me. On with the story!

Warning: Explicit language. Reader's discretion is advised.

**The Beginning Of The End**

"Who is Klaus?!"

That question. That vial, sour question was hanging over the vampire and witch. Bonnie and Damon were absolutely not ready for this. Hell fricken no.

_It's too early..._

_She's still a kid..._

_She's not ready... _

Anastasia couldn't describe the burning inside. She felt like ripping things apart and crying at the same time. Her parents know. By the guilty looks and the shock, they knew.

They knew who this Klaus was.

"Stasia, listen sweetie...it's sort of...complicated..." Damon said hesitantly. He looked over at Bonnie, who was trying to keep herself calm.

"Why is it complicated?" Stasia hissed. "It's a simple question really." She walked closer toward her parents.

"Truth is you don't want to tell me who this person is." She glared. "By the look you guys are giving, you know!" she accused.

Damon clenched his teeth. Damn, Klaus wasn't even here and he's still ruining everything.

"Just tell me." Stasia pleaded. "I don't-I-I can't explain but I want-no, need to know!" She cried desperately.

"I need to know why I dream of this name and why I'm so scared of it." She was on the verge of crying and ready to burying her face in her father's chest with grief.

"Please tell me."

Just as Damon and Bonnie were going to embrace the distraught girl, they heard a knock at the door and their two young children ran to open it.

"Aunt Katherine!" They yelled simultaneously.

Anastasia glared hard at her parents and coldly, walked away. She brushed past her aunt Elena's doppelganger and ran back up to her room, slamming her door for good measure, letting everyone know that she was pissed.

Katherine smirked and ran her hand through Sophia's straight long hair.

"Teenagers, you gotta love them!"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"You guys are going to tell her though right?"

Damon rolled his artic eyes while Bonnie chewed on her lower lip.

"Well of course we will." Damon groweld. "Just not yet, she's still a kid."

"Please, are you kidding me?" Katherine spat. "She needs to know! Better now then later."

Bonnie got up from the love seat and started to pace.

"Or worse, she hears it from someone else, then the shit will really hit the fan!" The brunette stated dryly.

Damon having a hard time controverting his anger, marched straight toward the bar and poured himself a drink. Feeling the burn did nothing to calm his nerves but it kept him level headed. _Damn that bastard! Damn that Klaus!_

"We can't Katherine, she hasn't even mastered her powers yet." Bonnie said finally breaking her silence.

"All she can do is levitate light objects and heal quickly, she hasn't reached her full potential."

"Well that's because you sealed her magic right?" Katherine taunted. "Which you did so he couldn't be able to find her, well bang up job you did witchy poo, now he's in her dreams."

Damon was in her face an instant. "Bonnie is doing everything she fucking can to protect our daughter, so but out of things you don't know shit about!"

Katherine growled and stood up. "I know what it's like running from him! Trust me when I say he won't stop at nothing to get what he wants!"

"He won't take her." Bonnie insisted. Katherine's scowl soften at the witch. "I hate to tell you this Bonnie, but eventually... he will."

Damon closed his eyes. "She's not ready." he sighed. Bonnie walked over to Damon and held his hand.

Damon squeezed her hand. "She just isn't."

Katherine nodded slowly and sat back down.

"One day we'll tell her..." Damon assured the two females. "One day she'll be old enough to know..." he stammered.

"She'll know that the man she's been having horrible dreams about..." The dark haired vampire uttered brokenly.

"Is in fact... her real father."

Unbeknownst to the supernatural trio, they didn't notice a certain green eyed hybrid listening the entire time.

They also didn't hear the distinct sound of a heart shatter into pieces and a dark menacing glow penetrate her soul.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_We Found her..._

Okay, so that's all I got so far. I know, I know, I suck. Hopefully I can get the next chapter out sooner for you guys, if you want it of course. Again thank you to all who reviewed, who saved it as their favorites and who are following this story and my other ones. Hopefully those will be updated soon. Again, thank you!

Cynner


End file.
